


you like control (well, i do too)

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [62]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, give me soft gabecrow or give me death, these gays r horny !!!!!! also this is an old fic apologies for quality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel has his concerns about hurting crowley mid-coitus, and crowley manages to get his pretty - if slightly empty - head in line
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	you like control (well, i do too)

"Are you sure you're okay like this? I mean - I don't want you to be uncomfortable. You're so - you're just so - listen, don't take this the wrong way, but you're just so _small_." Gabriel's voice quivers with every word. Anything and everything he'd like to say catching on the edge of his teeth, tumbling over his lips as awkwardly as an unrestrained free-fall. He's a disaster, an absolute, hopeless _disaster_. And it's embarrassing, ridiculously embarrassing, he thinks. Being so nervous over a smidgen of intimacy. Trembling as he lifts Crowley's legs with uncertain, clumsy hand under his knees. Fingers tracing uneven lines as he strokes up and down his thighs. 

"'M taller than you," Crowley quips, looking awfully too amused with himself. 

"Yes, well - that's not exactly relevant to the situation at hand, is it? You being taller isn't going to make it any less - you know, _startling_ , I suppose." Gabriel rolls the words on his tongue, shuffling them in his mouth before speaking. He's never been particularly skilled at delicate wording, or politeness that extends beyond a spare few sentences. And he doesn't want to make this worse, he doesn't want to make things uncomfortable. Crowley deserves better than that. He's divulging a special kind of vulnerability to Gabriel, and Gabriel - Gabriel _has_ to handle that carefully. Even if it's hard, even if that's always been difficult for him. All the sloppily cracked eggshells and broken bottle caps left behind in their kitchen a testament to his unintentional intensity. Always severe, regardless of the cost, and regardless of how hard he tries not to be.

Crowley's hands reach to cup his face, and he smiles. Gentle, tender, with each slide of his thumb rubbing against Gabriel's jawbone baptized in a yearning unspeakably fragile.

"Come on," he mutters, a giggle thick in his voice as he speaks. "you won't hurt me. I know you won't."

And his hands - oh, his sweet, lovely hands, thin and bony-knuckled and absolutely ravishing - tug Gabriel closer by his hips. Lining him up gingerly, close enough Gabriel's certain he just might collapse from the softness of his heat. The warmth between his legs, a divine oxymoron in how something so wicked could be so positively _heavenly_ at the same time.

"Just put it in, seriously. 'S not gonna kill me."

And Gabriel snorts, grinning for the first time that night.

"You sure? What if I'm just too holy for your dirty, devilish body?" he teases, kissing a ticklish litany up Crowley's neck as he's still reeling. It's enough of a calm, quiet moment to guide Gabriel into finally, _finally_ pressing inside Crowley. His body tenses, the fingers still playing aimlessly at Gabriel's hipbones suddenly digging into his lovehandles. And he's full, so full, delightfully overwhelmed. That familiar sensation of being stuffed to the brim, made to feel his lover throughout every last inch of his body. Gabriel's everywhere inside him, on top of him, and it's lovely. Unspeakably lovely.

Gabriel's grin drops into something a little more humored, a little more menacing. 

"Good boy," he sighs into the crux of Crowley's clavicle. Pushing him back by his hips just that little bit further, and sinking in deeper - somehow, impossibly deeper. Crowley jolts, and there's a sweet, subtle whimper left lingering on his lips. Gabriel leans in to kiss it away, drink down the proof of Crowley's pleasure.

"I love you," he gasps into the heat of Crowley's mouth. "I love you, love you so, so much."

And the nails scratching down the nape of his neck, catching on the baby hairs there, combined with Crowley's earnest moan, is enough of a confirmation that his affections are requited for Gabriel to be satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> yes sir these boys are gay sir


End file.
